


sleepover

by blood_sucker



Series: birthday boy (chankaisoo ddlb) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_sucker/pseuds/blood_sucker
Summary: It's a special day for Jongin because his best friend Sehun is coming over.





	sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> im back with more trash :3 in celebration of my 5 years of writing exo fics, i've come with a long-awaited sequel!
> 
> warnings: sekai, NOT infidelity bc they're in open relationships, age play/ddlb, im sorry for this trash

Jongin hums happily, kicking his feet underneath the table as he chews his macaroni and cheese. He’s so excited that he can’t contain himself, and his mommy and daddy watch him with amusement, enjoying their fancy steak dinner.

“Why are you so excited, Jonginnie?” Chanyeol asks just to indulge him.

“Sehunnie is coming over for a playdate, daddy!” He grins brightly, avoiding Kyungsoo trying to wipe at the corner of his mouth with a napkin. She grabs his jaw anyways and rubs his lips with the uncomfortable thing, making him pout for a second.

“Not just a play date. He’s sleeping over too, right?” Kyungsoo corrects, smooching Jongin’s cheek and combing his pretty pink hair back from his face.

“Yeah, and Mr. Minseok is coming too for dessert!” Jongin chirps, shoving another spoonful of macaroni into his mouth and grabbing ahold of his sippy cup filled with apple juice.

Sehun, and his daddy Minseok, are a couple who follow a similar lifestyle to theirs. Jongin was instantly attached the moment he met Sehun a few months ago, which was good considering they didn’t know other littles like Jongin and around his age especially. They’ve had play dates here and there, but this is the first time that Sehun will be staying over. Jongin can’t wait to show Sehun all his cool toys and color with him. He knows Sehunnie likes big boy stuff like video games, but Jongin’s no good at those, and he wants to impress his friend!

Sipping from his cup, holding it with both hands like a good boy, Jongin’s brows furrow as he suddenly thinks about dessert. Mommy said she would make brownies for them, but what if Sehun doesn’t like brownies?

“Mommy?” He puts on his best puppy eyes and looks at her.

“Yes, baby?” Kyungsoo looks up from her plate.

“Can...Can me and Hunnie have ice cream instead of brownies?” Jongin suddenly gets nervous. Maybe he should’ve asked daddy instead. Daddy always gives into him.

Kyungsoo raises a brow. “You told me you wanted brownies yesterday?”

“B-But what if Hunnie doesn’t like them?” His lower lip wobbles. “I don’t want him to be sad!”

“Why not have both?” Chanyeol buts in, and Kyungsoo shoots him a glare. “What? Brownies and ice cream are good together anyways, and our Jonginnie has been  _ such  _ a good boy.” His daddy’s hand moves to stroke his thigh, and Jongin blushes, thinking about how daddy rewarded him properly this morning while mommy watched.

Glancing between the two of them, Kyungsoo soon gives in. She doesn’t like to make Jongin sad. “Okay, fine. You can have both for dessert.”

“Yay!” Jongin giggles with glee and kicks his feet. “Thank you, mommy and daddy!”

 

After he’s finished with dinner, Jongin goes upstairs to his room to pick up his toys. He likes to play with trains, and his daddy had sat down to play with him before his afternoon nap, so now he has to clean up all of the wooden parts of the tracks on his own before Sehunnie arrives. Sehun probably wouldn’t want to play trains anyways.

The buzzer to their condo finally goes off as Jongin is fixing the ruffles on his socks, and he stands up with a big grin and rushes down the stairs. “Hunnie’s here!” He nearly runs into Chanyeol as he goes to get the door, so he clings to his daddy.

“Stand back so I can let them in, baby,” Chanyeol chuckles at his antics as he unlocks the door. Jongin does so, and the door opens, revealing Mr. Minseok holding a bottle of wine and a bag with Sehun standing behind him, blank-faced but looking as pretty as ever.

“Hey, Chanyeol,” Minseok greets, walking inside as Jongin and Chanyeol stand back to let them in. He takes off his shoes and bends back up to ruffle Jongin’s hair. “Hi, Jonginnie. How are you?”

“Good,” Jongin ducks his head shyly. “Thank you.”

“Nini.”

Jongin looks up again to see Sehun and jumps forward to hug him instantly. “Hunnie!” 

Sehun may not look it, but he always gives the best hugs in Jongin’s opinion. That and his freckled cheeks get all pink when Jongin pulls away, and he smells like birthday cake all the time. Sehunnie is just really, really cute.

“Mommy, can we go play?” Jongin turns around to ask, his hand holding Sehun’s.

“Why don’t you eat dessert and color with Sehunnie in here?” Kyungsoo suggests as she’s placing wine glasses on the coffee table for the adults. “The brownies are done, after all.”

Jongin worries because that’s not a big boy game, but Sehun nods and says, “I brought my Hello Kitty coloring book.”

“Okay!” Grinning happily, he leads Sehun over to the kotatsu in the corner where Minseok places Sehun’s coloring book, and Chanyeol turns on the heat and puts down Jongin’s Rilakkuma coloring book and 64-pack of crayons. His mommy then comes in with bowls of ice cream and a hot brownie on top.

“Thank you!” Jongin chirps, and Kyungsoo kisses his lips and settles on the other side of the room with his daddy and Minseok.

“You have a lot of crayons,” Sehun says, eyeing Jongin’s big box with obvious jealousy. “Can I use them?”

Jongin flips open the box and pushes it towards his friend. “I only wanna use the pink ones, so it’s ok.” He flips through his coloring book as he starts to eat his ice cream.

Their bowls are empty by the time they start to focus on coloring, and Jongin looks up to see Sehun with his brows furrowed and pink tongue sticking out as he tries to keep from coloring outside the lines. He doesn’t really succeed, but Jongin won’t mock him for it. It’s hard for him too, judging by his own coloring of a completely pink rilakkuma, but mommy and daddy always put his colorings on the fridge and say they’re proud. He wonders if Mr. Minseok does the same for Sehun.

“Hunnie, I like your Hello Kitty,” Jongin says as he puts down the hot pink crayon for a moment to grab the magenta one. “Do you like blue and yellow?”

Sehun nods. “My favorite color is yellow, and my daddy likes blue, so I use both.”

Jongin purses his lips in thought. “My mommy likes black, but I dunno what my daddy likes.” Deep in thought, he pauses with the magenta crayon held loosely in his palm, and that’s when Sehun snatches it from him.

“Hey!” Jongin frowns and tries to grab it back, but Sehun only drags his coloring book closer and the crayon out of Jongin’s reach. “That’s my crayon! I had it first!”

“You weren’t using it,” Sehun glares at him as he scribbles on his page. “Besides, Hello Kitty’s bow is always pink.”

“No, it’s red, and you’re coloring wrong anyways! Give it back!” Jongin sits up and knocks a bowl over, reaching for the crayon.

“No, it’s mine!” Sehun yells, gripping the crayon with all his might once Jongin gets to crawling over the table and grabs half of it.

“What’s going on? Stop fighting!” Kyungsoo comes over quickly, snatching the crayon from both of their hands and pushing Jongin back to sit down. Minseok and Chanyeol are right behind her, and Jongin instantly calms down while Sehun glares.

“Mommy, Sehun took my crayon from me.” Jongin pouts with teary eyes. “He didn’t even ask.”

“You said I could use them,” Sehun grumbles.

“Y-You took it from my hand!” Jongin blubbers

“Hey, hey.” Minseok moves to kneel next to his baby, looking him in the stubborn eye with a stern gaze. “Is that true, Sehun? Answer me.”

“He’s just being a crybaby,” Sehun says with a glare. “He wasn’t using it--”

“Sehun. Apologize to Jongin.” Minseok’s voice turns deeper and commanding. Jongin knows that when his mommy and daddy use their big voice that he’s in trouble. He’s glad he’s not Sehun, and this is the point that Jongin would give in and apologize for sure.

Instead, Sehun glares at his daddy. “No!”

Minseok goes quiet, and Jongin is confused as Chanyeol grabs his arm and hauls him up from the kotatsu. “Come on, Jonginnie. I think it’s bath time!” He urges him along and up the stairs with his mommy behind them.

“But Sehunnie…” Jongin furrows his brows, wondering why Sehun isn’t coming in the bath with him. What is Mr. Minseok doing? Then again, Jongin knows what would happen if he said  _ no  _ like that to his mommy or daddy…

Kyungsoo draws him his usual bubble bath, strawberry scented and full of nice, expensive oils and suds to keep his skin perfect because that’s important to grownup Jongin. His mommy coos as she lathers up his hair, and Jongin giggles when she kisses the tip of his nose. It’s when Chanyeol is rinsing out his hair with the handheld showerhead that Jongin feels someone else entering the large tub, and he slicks back his wet hair to see Sehun sitting quietly. His eyes are wet, and there’s a pacifier between his lips.

Minseok looks at Sehun expectantly, and then the boy takes his pacifier out. “I’m sorry, Nini. I should have asked first.” He actually sounds sorry as he looks at Jongin and puts his paci back in his mouth.

Jongin is still a little angry, but he knows Sehun feels sorry. “It’s ok, Hunnie. You’re still my friend.” He smiles and grabs one of Sehun’s hand in his, watching a flush appear underneath Sehun’s freckles.

“Alright, well, I’m gonna go home now, baby.” Minseok kneels down beside the tub to kiss Sehun’s forehead and cheeks. “Be a good boy now, ok? Love you.” He waves to Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Jongin before exiting the bathroom.

Sehun doesn’t look affected at all once his daddy leaves, and Jongin feels a little envious, knowing he’d start crying immediately if his mommy or daddy left him anywhere. He’s never been able to stay at another little’s house because of it, especially after he cried at Taeminnie’s house, and Kyungsoo had to comfort him in the car on the ride back home.

“Did your daddy make you wear your paci?” Jongin whispers once they’re left alone to play with Jongin’s toys in the bathtub. 

Sehun nods as he toys with a pink rubber duckie. The steam from the water makes his pale skin flushed and pretty, and Jongin finds himself admiring how Sehun’s inky hair stands out. It was blond for a while, but Jongin thinks he looks better with black hair.

“Hunnie, you look pretty,” Jongin says, and he hears Sehun whimper in reply, his cheeks turning more red. Sehun is so cute.

 

Sehun stares at Jongin as Chanyeol zips up his onesie in the front. It’s fluffy and brown to resemble a bear, just like the teddy that Jongin has clutched in his arms. He sits in his own pajamas, snuggled into the left side of Jongin’s bed with a pout, still sucking on his pacifier that his daddy made him wear.

“Goodnight, baby.” Jongin is tucked in by his mommy, who kisses his forehead. Chanyeol kisses him too, and Sehun is intrigued. He doesn’t have a mommy like Jongin. In fact, he doesn’t know any littles with a mommy and daddy, like Jongin has.

The lights are turned off, and the door is closed behind him. Sehun’s eyes adjust to the dim light of Jongin’s nightlight as he watches Jongin cuddle his bear close and shift to lie on his side, eyes closed.

He spits out his pacifier. No one to watch him now. “I thought you still slept with a diapy?”

Jongin opens his sleepy eyes and shakes his head. “Mommy says that I’ve been a big boy, so I don’t have to.” He snuggles closer to his pillow, intent on falling asleep like they’re supposed to.

“Nini, what is your mommy like?” Sehun asks.

Jongin blinks, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve never met someone who has a mommy and daddy like you. I wanna know what it’s like.”

Jongin shrugs, pouting a little. “I dunno. Mommy and daddy have always been together, and they both love me lots and take care of me.”

“Does she...punish you like a daddy would?” Sehun nudges closer to Jongin in curiosity.

Blushing, Jongin shyly nods. “S-She does. More than my daddy does…”

“How?”

“H-Hunnie,” Jongin giggles nervously, “Mommy said I shouldn’t talk about stuff like that.”

“You can tell me, Nini. I won’t tell.” Sehun smiles, toying with his pacifier in his hand. “I wanna know.”

Jongin bites at his fingernail and giggles again. “I can’t say it out loud, Hunnie.”

Sehun pouts, but he isn’t giving up just yet. He knows he’s being naughty and talking about things he shouldn’t, but there’s something heart racing about breaking his daddy’s rules when he isn’t here. Jongin is usually so shy and perfect, so Sehun wants to ruin that just once.

“Does your mommy put you in timeout?” Sehun starts off innocently.

Jongin nods.

“Take away your toys if you’re bad?”

He nods again.

“Does she spank you?” He asks, getting bolder with his voice just below a whisper.

Jongin’s cheeks darken, and he makes a soft confirmation noise.

“Touch your... _ thing _ ?” Sehun’s face feels hot as he asks, imagining what Jongin’s mommy looks like when punishing Jongin, with her manicured hands and perfect face.

“H-Hunnie…” Jongin whines, and Sehun knows he’s on the right track.

“Does she use the naughty toys on you?” Sehun shifts ever so closer towards Jongin until they’re sharing breath. “That’s what my daddy does. He bends me over his chair and puts things inside me that move. Th-They feel really good.”

Jongin is trembling at this point, his own hand pressing against his crotch as if to stop himself from getting anymore aroused. Sehun notices quickly with the light coming Jongin’s nightlight, and he smirks. He already feels dirty just from getting Jongin hard with his words.

“Hey, Nini…” Sehun’s hand slides to Jongin’s hip, startling him. “Do you wanna play like grown-ups do?”

The soft little gasp that Jongin lets out is music to Sehun’s ears, and he can see the hesitance slowly fade from Jongin’s eyes as he thinks about it. Jongin’s gaze lowers to Sehun’s lips then, and he moves closer until their noses touch.

Sehun crosses the distance, and their lips meet in a first chaste kiss. Jongin’s grip tightens around his teddy bear at the feeling of his friend’s lips against his. Sehun’s lips are so soft and warm, and the kiss only parts for a second before he comes back to kiss Jongin harder.

Jongin mewls when their tongues tangle, tasting the bubblegum toothpaste Sehun had used before bedtime. He feels so hot and light-headed, even more so when Sehun takes his teddy bear and tosses it aside to press his body against Jongin’s. Sehun’s erection is evident through his pajama bottoms, and Jongin can’t resist moaning when Sehun grinds against him.

“H-Hunnie,” Jongin pants out when Sehun breaks the kiss to unbutton Jongin’s onesie and slide it down his shoulders. “Wha...What if mommy and daddy hear us?” He yelps as Sehun pushes him to lie on his back.

“Shh!” Sehun hushes him and moves to sit on Jongin’s hips, his warm hands resting on Jongin’s chest. “They’ll hear you if you yell like that.”

Jongin frowns. “I-I didn’t mean to…” His voice falters when Sehun takes off his shirt. Sehun’s skin is pale and blemishless, nipples a dark pink, and Jongin wants to touch.

He slides his arms out of his onesie and reaches up to touch, placing a hand on Sehun’s stomach and sliding it up to his clavicle. Sehun is soft and skinny, so different from Jongin’s daddy’s muscular form.

“Hunnie, you’re really pretty,” Jongin mumbles without thinking, and Sehun immediately blushes.

“I-I know.” Sehun attempts to scoff. He’s been called pretty many times before, but it feels different and more genuine coming from Jongin, who tends to say what he feels.

Jongin’s giggle at his shy reaction has Sehun surging down to kiss him again, making it stop. Sehun moans as he grinds down onto Jongin, the two of them experiencing familiar sensations with someone new. The thought of getting in trouble disappears from their minds, and seconds later, Sehun is tugging off their clothes until they’re both nude.

“W-What are we gonna do?” Jongin pants, gasping when Sehun touches his dick, jerking him with a skilled hand. He bites his lip to quell his noises, staring up at Sehun’s determined face.

“I’m gonna be the daddy, and you’ll be the baby,” Sehun states before climbing off of the bed. He struts over to Jongin’s window seat, filled with stuffed animals, and digs his hand in-between a Pooh bear and Rilakkuma plushie, finding the tiny bottle of lube that was hidden there.

“I knew it.” Sehun smirks, having spotted it when they were playing with Jongin’s toys after bath time. “Do your mommy and daddy know that’s there?”

Jongin shakes his head. “Don’t tell them,” he whispers, subconsciously spreading his legs when Sehun crawls onto the bed between them.

Sehun kisses his cheek in promise, wetting his fingers before bringing them to Jongin’s ass. To his surprise, it’s quite easy to press two fingers inside, earning a soft cry from Jongin. He must’ve been loved by his daddy earlier today, just like Sehun had been, and there’s something satisfying about knowing he’ll be experiencing just what Jongin’s daddy usually gets. That has him pumping his fingers in and out quickly, wanting to get inside Jongin as soon as possible.

“H-Hunnie!” Jongin presses the back of his hand to his mouth, trying so hard to quiet himself. His thighs tremble and his cock spits out precum each time Sehun’s fingers brush against his prostate. He feels so close to coming that he says, “You can l-love me now…”

Not wasting a second, Sehun withdraws his fingers and lubes himself. Jongin grabs his teddy to hold in preparation, hugging it tightly as Sehun presses inside him. He lets out a surprised moan. It feels so different from his daddy or when his mommy uses her toy, but it still feels really, really good.

Sehun stifles his own moan, having never done this with another little before. He has to stop himself from thrusting madly, focusing on Jongin’s face instead and how cute he looks with tears glistening in his eyes and mussed up pink hair. Jongin’s always been one of the softest and more sensitive littles Sehun’s met, which is why he likes playing with him, and this kind of play is no different.

Grabbing his abandoned pacifier from the tangled blankets, Sehun offers it to Jongin, who parts his lips and accepts it with a hazy look in his eyes. 

“You’re the pretty one, Nini,” Sehun mumbles, watching a smile bloom on Jongin’s lips.

The smile disappears when Sehun starts to move, setting an unforgiving pace that has the two of them breathing heavily and clinging to each other. It’s hot and hazy, sharing their own intimate space on Jongin’s bed and lost in the sensations. 

In fact, so lost in it that they don’t even notice the door to Jongin’s bedroom being cracked open, and two sets of eyes peering in.

“Oh, he’s so in trouble tomorrow,” Kyungsoo whispers, digging her nails into Chanyeol’s bicep and causing him to wince. 

“Jongin?” Chanyeol asks.

“Both of them,” she clarifies, eyes trained on the two boys’ intertwined forms. Kyungsoo has always considered Sehun a bad influence on her precious Jongin, so she knows that this was his idea, and her baby would never use bedtime to do anything naughty. “You should text Minseok. He could probably help us come up with a formidable punishment.”

Chanyeol closes the door gently and pulls out his phone. He knows better than to go against his wife’s wishes. Besides, it’s been quite some time since they punished Jongin and had some fun with it. He can already hear the wheels in Kyungsoo’s brain turning, and he knows she’s going to really enjoy this one.

“Should we stop them?” Chanyeol raises a brow as Kyungsoo walks out of the hallway and into their bedroom.

“No,” Kyungsoo smirks, “let them think they got away with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
